Forever Beyond This Point
by Rosily
Summary: Bella gets in a hit-and-run car wreck after an argument with Edward only a month away from the wedding. Wanting nothing more than to tell Edward that she loves him one last time, Bella spends her time waiting to get to the hospital completely distressed about whether they'll have to change her early or not. Post Eclipse, a one shot with a bit of fluff!


**Disclaimer: clearly, I do not own these lovely characters. I do, however, own my tickets to see Seth Meyers tonight. **

**Read on!**

"Dad, I'll make dinner as soon as I get home. I promise. I'm driving right now, and I really can't think over you talking." I snapped a bit, trying to talk and keep my eyes on the road at the same time. "The roads are slick. I'll see you in a few..." I was about say minutes, but as soon as I passed the green light, I knew that it would take me more than a few minutes. When I looked to my left and saw the giant truck coming towards the driver's side of my car, I hissed, "_shit_."

Things didn't happen like they do in the movies at that point. Instead, they went quick and loudly. The truck knocked roughly into the side of my car and I could hear the sharp sound of metal crunching and becoming misshapen. I attempted to keep a hold on the wheel, doing everything I could to straighten the tires. I had dropped my phone already and I knew that there was no way that I would be able to regain control of the Mercedes that Edward had bought me.

As if the collision wasn't bad enough, the car swerved and hit ice. I let out a high-pitched scream when it shifted me in the direction of the traffic light. I was headed head-first into the metal pole, and the car didn't stand a chance. _I didn't stand a chance._

I wasn't able to watch as the front of my car literally wrapped itself around the pole. I was suddenly thankful that I had thought to wear my seatbelt, as my body lurched forward and my head smacked into the steering wheel. The airbags didn't react, surprising me, as I was knocked back and into my seat. I was a lot closer to the street light than I had expected, reminding me that I shouldn't have been alive at all.

"Bella?" I heard the faint, muffled sound of my father's gruff voice. For a second, while I was trying to make sense of what had happened, I thought he was with me. It didn't take long for me to remember the phone call.

"Dad..." I called out, my voice week. My neck was aching as if I had slept on it funny, and I groaned loudly. "Dad...help me."

"Bella! What happened! Are you the-" the line was cut off, and I recognized the sound of my phone's battery dying. It beeped, signaling that it was shutting down to save energy. That pissed me off, as the little bit of power in my phone wasn't what was important at the moment.

My vision blurred for a moment and when it came into focus, I recognized what was causing the worst of my light-headedness. The rusty, strong scent of blood assaulted my nostrils. I coughed, and the movement caused blood that had been on my head to run down and into my mouth. I cried out, my stomach rolling. I seriously believed that I was going to die, in that moment, just out of my hatred for blood.

"Help..." I moaned, knowing that it was pointless. I thought, then, of Alice. Alice should have saw me. "Alice, please. Alice. _Help_."

Thinking of Alice only lead to thoughts of someone else. My Edward. I choked on an unexpected sob as his golden eyes came to mind. My heart began to beat rapidly enough that I could feel it, and my breathing sped up immensely. The last time I had talked to Edward, I was arguing with him about going to the gas station alone or not. I hanged up on him and left. I couldn't believe how easily that could have been the last things that I said to him. The tears began falling freely at this thought.

"Edward...I'm sorry. Alice. Tell him I love him." I whimpered, praying that she could hear me. My vision was growing dark in places and I knew that I was going to black out before too long. I hated myself for ever arguing with Edward. He was right – I wasn't suited to drive in the icy weather. I was too strong of a danger magnet for stupid things like that. We couldn't have fought over something as dumb as we had. "Edward...please."

The sound of sirens caught my attention. I forced my eyes, which I hadn't noticed were closed, to open and slowly look around. The dull ache behind them wasn't exactly comfortable, but I knew that the longer I kept them open, the more likely I would be able to get one last glimpse at my Edward. I caught sight of a police cruiser speeding into view. There was an ambulance, another cruiser, and a firetruck on its tail.

"Bella!" My dad's voice came to me again, sounding panicked and horrified all at once.

"Dad..." I all but whispered, wondering if he could even hear me. Wherever he was.

"Oh my God, Bells...oh, my God..." His voice was thick. I had never seen Charlie cry before. It was unnerving. Especially since he'd seen plenty of accidents. Surely he'd know what looked fatal and what didn't at that point. "Baby, I'm here. I'm here. We're going to get you out of here." He was suddenly in my peripheral vision. I chose not to focus on him, conserving my energy, but did nod a bit in acknowledgment. "Hurry up, guys! It's my kid!"

"Dad..." I cried again, and he shushed me. I refused though, needing to tell him. "I need you to get Edward. Call him. I need you to tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry. Tell him...tell him to move on and that it'll be okay. He'll find someone else...he needs to try."

"Bella! Don't talk to me like that. Don't you dare. You're going to be just fine. We're going to get you out, and to the hospital, and you'll be okay." He shook his head frantically, openly crying in front of me at that point.

"You need to tell him that I love him. And that I was wrong. I should have listened to him." I hiccuped a bit. "You don't under-r-st-tand."

"Bella, don't talk like this." He breathed. "You're going to be fine, you hear me?" He whipped his head around, shouting at the Paramedics that were rushing towards me. "Hurry up! I'm not joking! I will have you fired if you waste any more time!"

"Bella!" A smooth voice called. I recognized it, although it wasn't the one that I wanted to hear. It was Carlisle Cullen.

"Let me in guys!" He shouted, moving to stand by Charlie. "Oh, Bella...we can get you out of here."

"You're more qualified, Carlisle. You help them." Charlie pleaded, his voice hitching a few times. He made me want to cry. Charlie had always been such a rock – he was far from emotional on a normal day.

"Alright, Bella, honey. I texted Edward when I got the message on the radio. He's on his way as well."

"Tell him I love him, Carlisle." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I don't want to hear that, Bella. You'll be able to tell him yourself. And then many more times after that." I just kept crying as Carlisle climbed into the passenger seat. I was surprised that he could even get in. Then I wasn't, because I remembered that he was super-human. He was suddenly beside me, pulling his penlight out and checking my dilation. "Looks like a pretty good concussion, and we both know what that means."

"No sleeping, Isabella." Charlie finished his sentence sternly.

"My legs really hurt." I whimpered, finally registering all of the different areas of pain on my body.

"They're pretty jammed in there, honey." Carlisle tisked, shaking his head as he began pulling out a stethoscope and a neck-brace.

"I don't want to die." I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to think of how smashed up my body probably was. I would be lucky if I made it out alive, much less walked again. I wondered if vampire venom was enough to cure paralization.

"You are not going to die." He sighed as he gently moved my body forward. It hurt, that much was for sure. I knew that I was in for much worse though, and chose to ignore the pain that shot down my spine with each movement. He strapped the brace on quickly, explaining that he didn't want me to get a crick in my neck. I didn't tell him about the one that was already there, because I recognized it as whiplash. "Your heart rate is a little bit higher than I like, but I guarantee that you're merely stressed right now."

"Only a tiny bit." I joked and he sighed.

"Bella! Bella!" I nearly whipped my head around at the sound of Edward's frantic voice. He was calling me, and I heard his footsteps as he neared Charlie. I tried to ignore the sound of his breath catching. He had been crying. "Oh, my God. Bella, love...oh, my God..."

"Edward, you need to calm your breathing down. You're going to hyperventilate." Carlisle warned him, and I knew that it was impossible for a vampire to lose his breath like that. They were merely keeping up the show.

"My beautiful girl..." His dry sobs made me want to cry with him. I fought it, knowing that it would only cause more pain for me. "Oh, love...what on Earth happened?"

"A truck...the big ones that carry the logs...it ran a light and hit the side of my car...oh, my God...is the driver all right? I can't believe I didn't even try to check! Oh, God!"

"Bella, it was a hit and run." Charlie informed me, causing my fear to quickly transform into anger. So whoever it was almost killed me, and just left? They couldn't even check to make sure that they hadn't just murdered me?

"How am I getting out of here?" I changed the subject, as my breathing had grown quick and frantic.

"Well, they're going to have to stretch the front of this thing back out, and pretty much cut the car up in order to get you out of here." Carlisle explained. My breathing sped up again, causing me to grow light-headed.

"Bella, love," Edward spoke, pulling me out of the thoughts that I had begun drowning in. "Slow down. We all will be right here. You're going to be just fine." I felt his cool hand reach in and take my hand that wasn't smashed in between the steering wheel and my seat. I clutched it as if my life depended on it, and he began rubbing circles in the back of it with the pad of his thumb, just like he had when I had first met his family, and found him in Volterra, and talked to him after the newborn army's attack. After everything, I was surprised that it was my reckless driving that got me. "Bella. You're doing it again."

"I'm scared." I sniffled.

"You can do this. You're one of the strongest people I know." Carlisle told me sternly. "You will be out, and in a warm hospital bed in a few hours."

"Does Alice know?" I asked, giving Carlisle a certain look. He would understand that I was wondering if she'd seen me, or if she was still unaware.

"I called her on the way." Edward breathed. "She and the family are all waiting at the hospital. I didn't want too many people here."

"I should call your mom, Bells." Charlie added, and I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Dad, you can't. She'll freak."

"Bella...she has good reason. Don't you want her to come see you as soon as she can? She only agreed to let you live here because I promised to keep her updated on _everything_." Charlie told me and I sighed. He continued, ignoring my pout. "I'm going to go to the side and make a few calls. I'll only be a few minutes, okay baby?"

"Yeah." I wanted to nod, but the brace was obviously preventing any serious movement.

"Carlisle, am I going to die?" I asked him, my eyes looking out and over the horizon. I could see Newton's up ahead, and the diner that I ate at every Thursday night with my dad. It was growing dark quickly, and I wondered how long we had been sitting out there. Carlisle interrupted my mental questioning.

"You are not going to die. We won't let that happen. Even if we couldn't change you, you're getting out of here. Please, don't worry about that. You're going to be just fine. I promise."

"The driver of that truck on the other hand, not so much." Edward tried to joke and I felt my eyes widen.

"Edward, please don't do anything reckless!" I cried out.

"Wasn't I telling you that a few hours ago?" I felt a cool hand tuck the hair on the left side of my face back.

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have argued with you like that. Or hanged up on you. I love you so much, and that wasn't right or respectful. I'm sorry." New tears appeared as I thought of the way that I had treated him. I was being utterly childish and I hated the choice that I had made. In the end, Edward more right than I'm sure he even wished to be.

"No, no...I should have been more respectful of your wishes, Bella. Sometimes I just get a bit overprotective. I shouldn't have been so...bossy." Edward corrected me, causing me to slowly shake my head a bit.

"No. I was being immature. I apologize."

"How about we call it even?" Edward asked me and I smiled. "I love you, Bella Swan. You really are going to have to be more careful. I can't lose you."

"I was trying to get off of the phone. I just...I didn't have time. It was a green light for me. The fact that I got hit was inevitable. I...I love you." I sighed, my lungs burning in the cool air. A chill ran up my achy spine. I could see the firemen working on the front of my car, cutting down the pole and taking apart the front. "I'm getting sleepy."

"No, Bella. You need to keep those brown eyes open." Edward spoke quickly, almost frantically. "Carlisle...can I get into the backseat, so that she can see me?"

"You can move up here, and I'll move back there." Carlisle told him, quickly getting out and pulling open the back seat's door. Edward disappeared for a moment, but reappeared in Carisle's old spot. I could finally see his face. His red rimmed eyes and messy hair proved just how stressed and terrified he was. I hated myself for putting him in such a scary position. I held my hand back out to him, and he obediently took it and placed a delicate kiss on the back of it. Carlisle began talking again, pulling me out of my Edward haze. "Edward, you should probably take off her ring. I don't want it lost at the hospital."

"Okay." Edward placed a kiss on it before carefully sliding it off of my finger. I watched, feeling my heart break a bit at the sight. I hated not having my ring on. It was important to Edward.

It was important to me.

"Your mom is getting a flight, Bella." Charlie reappeared and I nodded only slightly.

"Okay." I whispered, another chill running up my spine. I felt goosebumps ripple out and cover my pale skin. "Carlisle...I'm sleepy. And cold."

"I think she's starting to go into shock..." Carlisle spoke worriedly, sticking his head out the window and asking the men to get a move on. He got back in and pulled a thick blanket out of his bag. "You can cover up, but stay awake, Bella."

"I want to sleep." I cried. It had been dark out for a while and I wanted to go to sleep. It wasn't fair.

"Bella, keep those pretty brown eyes on me. Tell me, did you remember _Poptarts_ at the gas station?" Edward asked me, trying to make small talk in order to keep my attention on him and not the exhaustion that was seeping through my skull.

"They're in my purse...wherever that is." I nodded and he smiled.

"So, Bella, did you decide on cake for the wedding?"

"Vanilla...it's neutral. Switzerland." I told him and he smirked, remembering my other use of the term 'team Switzerland'.

"Team Switzerland." He chuckled and I nodded, my eyes drooping heavily.

"Edward?" I asked and his head snapped up from where it had been looking at the hand that I had outstretched across my body. "My bracelet...the diamond...it's in between the seat, on my hand." I instantly felt my actual heart break. That was his mothers, and he had given it to me. There was a good chance that it was damaged after everything that had happened. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Bella Marie," he spoke in a scolding tone. "You know that you are much, much more important to me than a _silly_ bracelet. Especially one that was made by a dog."

"It was your mom's..." I sniffled, not having noticed that I was crying again. The whiplash had really given me some mood swings.

"Yes, but when you're comparing an old piece of jewelry to your reason for existing...I think we both know which will come out on top." He reassured me but that didn't really make me feel any better about destroying one of Elizabeth's heirlooms. He didn't have very much left from his parents, so the idea of me ruining one thing felt like a lot.

"You promise?" I asked and he nodded.

"Pinky swear." He pressed his lips to my hand again before interlocking his pinky with mine. I smiled at him the best that I could, but I could feel my face drooping from sleepiness.

"All right, we're ready to remove the roof. After this, we should be ready to transport her. I only want one of you in there with her." The fireman spoke, standing beside Charlie. I clutched Edward's hand, and Edward nodded his head, agreeing to stay with me.

"I want to be in there..." Charlie offered and I felt panic rise. I wanted – I needed Edward with me.

"I need Edward, Dad. I love you...but I need Edward right now."

"He's a kid!" Charlie argued.

"Charlie," Carlisle spoke as he got around to Charlie, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You need to let them be together."

"Bella, I'll be right over here...I love you. You're almost out, okay?" Charlie asked and I just thanked him, watching as he and Carlisle gave the firemen room to work.

Edward moved closer to me as they began removing the side and top of the car. I latched my hand onto his, trying to keep my eyes with him as they did so. The loud noise was doing awful things to my headache, but at least I wasn't blacked out yet. They got in, Carlisle with them, and began laying my seat back. Edward and Carlisle used their swift strength to get me onto a backboard. Edward held my hand the entire time, as they lifted me from my reclined seat and finally onto a gurney.

Carlisle rushed down to my leg, and was bandaging it up as Charlie covered my torso up with a blanket. Edward simply stood over me, talking to me and singing my lullaby. I couldn't decide if it was too sleep inducing to be comforting, but I didn't have the heart to ask him to stop singing to me. I loved the sound of his voice. He followed as they led the gurney into the ambulance.

"All right, only family or Doctor Cullen in the ambulance." The paramedic told Edward, but it took half a second for Edward to hold up his ring.

"She's my fiance. We're more than family." Edward spoke almost sharply, and I knew that he had been growing impatient.

"Bella, are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Charlie eyed Edward warily, but I just shook my head.

"I need Edward." I repeated the same thing that I had been telling them all night. I did need Edward. I really did.

"You're doing so well, Bella." Edward sighed as we were finally moving.

"I'm...I'm tired." I yawned, and Edward freaked, leaning over me and talking again. I couldn't fight it any more though. They had numbed up my leg and that led to a hazy feeling in my head. I was even sleepier than I had been.

"Stay awake, Bella love! Stay with me!" He cried frantically.

It was too late.

"I love you." Was the last thing I said before my eyes slipped closed.

I opened my eyes quickly, fighting the sleep. Only I was no longer int he ambulance, with Edward leaning over me. Instead, I was looking up at some dimmed fluorescent lights and a speckled ceiling. I recognized the smell of a hospital room instantly, and I turned my head to find out where exactly I was, and what was going on.

"She's awake!" Esme all but cooed, appearing beside me suddenly. I smiled lazily at her.

"You scared the hell out of me, Bella." Edward spoke, running his hand over my forearm. I smiled impishly at him.

"Water." I croaked, feeling the tightness in my throat before I spoke. He nodded, quickly moving to help me drink out of an already filled paper cup. I took a few sips, letting my throat re-hydrate before I really took in the packed hospital room.

I looked around, seeing Renee next to Esme, and Charlie behind her, sleeping in a chair. Carlisle had walked over so that he was holding Esme's waist. Alice and Jasper were seated on a bench at the end of the bed, with Rosalie and Emmett behind them. Edward, of course, was on the other side of me. His eyes glued worriedly on me.

"I'm fine...just kinda floating." I smiled at him again, knowing that they probably had me pretty full of morphine. I looked back to Carlisle, and chose to wait to ask Renee about her teary eyes. "So, what's the damage, doc?"

"Well, you had a concussion, but it's gone for the most part. Sleeping is pretty much recommended at this point. You had about eighteen stitches in your forehead, and four beside your left ear. Your right hand had to be surgically put back in place after being jammed in between the seats. And your left femur is fractured, with some cuts, and then broken on the lower part of your leg...near your ankle. Other than that, I'd say that you're just bruised."

"Just bruised." Renee huffed. "Baby, when I got that phone call...I was so scared that I had lost you."

"You should have been the first person to get there," Charlie spoke up, surprising me as I hadn't noticed that he had woken up. "You literally scared me to death, Bella. I thought I was having a heart-attack when I first saw you in there."

"I'm all right now. All I need is some time." I smiled, trying to calm everyone.

"You need to rest, my love." Edward breathed, pressing his lips to my temple. He breathed in, seemingly taking in my scent before kissing my cheek again and pulling back. I watched as he suddenly sat up straighter, pulling something out of his pocket. It didn't take any time for me to recognize my ring. I gasped, smiling at him as he took my left hand and slid it back into its rightful place. "And now, you can wear this."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and he chuckled. "The only thing I could think about...when I first got hit...was whether or not I was ever going to get to tell you that I love you again."

"Right back at ya'." He chuckled, standing to kiss me on the lips. I looked into his golden eyes, not wanting to sleep, or even look away for a moment.

"Edward..." I whispered and he nodded, leaning in. I pulled him closer, pressing my lips to his jaw before sighing. "I love you."

"And I love you too, Miss Swan. Get some rest. We have forever beyond this point."

And with one last look around the room, I let my eyes drift back closed.

**A/N: A quick, sudden one shot. I haven't written many fics that aren't AH. I liked this though. And until I get back in the groove, after the melting of my flash drive (and the loss of EVERYTHING) I'll probably be producing some more one-shots.**

**Review if you want some other random stories like this. I don't know what I'll do, but I'm open to suggestions!**


End file.
